


Thunder

by damaged_danzy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: (kinda), Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Content, basically james is a scaredy cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is afraid of thunderstorms so his boyfriend, Cristiano, decides to come over and make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiii! So this story does have some Spanish in it. ALL of it is from google translation. I know that a lot of the translations might be wrong (especially used in their context) so if you know Spanish and see a mistake, please let me know! I would appreciate it. Anyways, enjoy :)

James heard the thunder outside and immediately climbed in his bed and threw the covers over his head. All his life, the Colombian had always been afraid of thunderstorms, rainstorms, and lightning. Something about seeing nature so angry struck a nerve in him. He winced when he heard the thunder get closer to his apartment. He would have looked out the window to see how close the storm was, but that would involve getting out of bed, and James was not in the mood for that. Hating how much a simple storm could make him feel so weak and small, James stuck his head out from under the covers. He found his phone and typed his passcode in. 

He smiled when he saw that he had a message from Cristiano, his boyfriend. His smile soon took over his whole face as he felt himself blush as he read the message. 

_‘Hammy, how are you doing baby? I know you don’t like storms. Want me to come over and make you feel better?'_ And in true Cristiano fashion, there was a smirking emoji at the end of the text along with a heart and a set of kissy lips. 

Feeling warm all over, James quickly typed back. _'Only come over if you want to. But be safe! I don’t want you driving through the storm.'_ Biting his lip, he added three crying emojis.

Not even a minute later, Cristiano responded. _'It’s no problem babe! You know I don’t even live a full ten minutes away. I’ll be over before you know it.'_

James smiled and did a little dance in bed. His boyfriend was the best person in the whole wide world. He often wondered how he got so lucky. He sent back a smiley face before carelessly throwing his phone towards the bottom of his bed. 

The rain outside was getting louder. James tried to distract himself by watching TV, but it was a rerun and he wasn’t interested. He looked at his alarm clock and frowned. Cristiano should have been there by now. He tried brushing it off, but after another ten minutes had passed, James’ heart sank.

Hundreds of things started flashing through his head. What if Cristiano had gotten in an accident? What if he was lying in a ditch all alone right now? Heart pounding and hands starting to sweat, James jumped out of bed. He shoved a pair of sweatpants on and was just about to walk out his apartment door when the door swung open.

“Woah woah!” Cristiano said with a laugh. “Are you that happy to see me? You couldn’t wait?”

If James wasn’t on the verge of tears, he would have given his boyfriend a playful punch, but instead he opted to wrap his arms around the taller man. Cristiano’s clothes were a little wet from the rain, but James didn’t care.

Cristiano smiled as James’ arms wrapped tightly around him. “I take it you’re glad to see me? I would hug you back but my hands are kind of full.”

“I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s fine,” the Portuguese man chuckled. He shook his head and little droplets of water went everywhere. He held up the bag he had been holding in his hand and raised an eyebrow at James. “I got you something.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, James frowned. “Is that why you were late?” When the older man nodded his head yes, James gasped. “Cristiano! How could you?! I was so worried about you. I thought something terrible had happened to you. I could never live with myself if you would have died on your way over to come see me.”

Cristiano just gave him a look. But inside, his heart was pounding. He never wanted to make James worry, but just knowing how much the Colombian boy cared about him made him feel enamored. Closing the door behind him, he smiled at James and gestured for him to take the bag. He almost wanted to laugh at his boyfriend; he had his arms crossed and his lips puckered out. “I promise you’ll like it.”

Never a person to reject a gift, James loosened up. “Okay, but,” he pointed a finger at Cristiano’s chest and waved it. “Don’t ever be late like that again! You know how I worry when these kinds of storms come.” 

Cristiano playfully rolled his eyes and gave a fake salute. “Yes, Señor Rodriguez.”

Blushing, James took the bag from Cristiano’s hand. He let his mind ponder over the possibility of what was in the bag for a few seconds. Looking at his boyfriend, James hoped to get an idea of what his present was, but Cristiano had his poker face on. Finally, curiosity got the better of James and he pulled a box out from the bag. His eyes lit up; he couldn’t believe what he was holding.

Cristiano never blushed, but in that moment, his face was red. “I knew you’ve been wanting one for a long time. I know you don’t like to be spoiled, but I couldn’t wait for your birthday,” he let out a nervous laugh, “even though it is only next month. But I knew that you hated this rain and storming so I thought maybe that would take your mind of things.” He shrugged, feeling slightly self-conscious. Before he had met James, Cristiano was not open with his feelings. But ever since the raven haired, freckled face boy came into his life, Cristiano had a whole new perspective on life.

“I love it,” James said quietly. He held the box closer, as if he couldn’t really believe what he was seeing. He quickly opened the box and pulled out his brand new Polaroid camera. The camera was a baby blue and reminded James of the sky. “I can’t believe you got me this!” He laughed. “I’ve wanted this for ages. I just never had enough extra money at the end of the month to get it.”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s the least I could do….” Cristiano suddenly stopped when he saw how James was looking at him. The younger boy was naïve and he was usually shy about things, but the look he was giving Cristiano had the older man stopping his trail of thought. 

James didn’t say anything. Instead he gently grabbed one of Cristiano’s hands and led him into the bedroom. The lights were dimmed and the TV static gave a nice gentle buzzing to the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and still had his new camera in one hand.

Cristiano sat next to him. Their legs were touching and Cristiano was aching for more. The thunder from outside could be felt inside the room and inside of him. He lightly touched James’ neck and curled his fingers around the little stray hairs there. James shivered from the touch and closed his eyes. Cristiano took the initiation and lied down on the bed, bringing James with him. The younger boy was on top, and the camera had been hurriedly placed on the nightstand.

Cristiano placed tender kisses on James’ neck as the younger boy began panting. “Are you okay?” The Portuguese man asked. He felt the heat from James blushing.

“Yeah, I just… really want this right now. I want you.” James looked in Cristiano’s dark eyes before closing his eyes. He put his lips to Cristiano’s and the two began passionately kissing. Cristiano’s tongue soon parted between the Colombian boys’ and it quickly turned into them sloppily kissing one another. Hard and rough, Cristiano snaked his hand between them and began touching James’ chest. He brushed against his nipple before feeling it go hard. He rubbed it as he felt James’ breathing get heavier.

James, still on top, began getting impatient. He rubbed Cristiano through his tight pants and felt him harden. He undone the older man’s zipper and unbuttoned his pants. He stuck his hand through Cristiano’s pants and shook his head. “No calzones?” ( _No underwear_ )

Cristiano laughed. “Nah, I figured I’d be better off without them.”

James giggled. “I love you Cris.”

Just as Cristiano was about to reaffirm his own feelings, he felt James’ soft but strong hand wrap around him. He let out a surprised sound before closing his eyes. The younger boy lay to the side of him as he began jerking him off. James placed little kisses all on the side of Cristiano’s face as he continued stroking him. He toyed with the shaft before firmly grasping the head. He rubbed his finger over the slit and he felt Cristiano tremble beside him. A minute later, Cristiano grabbed James’ hand and pulled it away from his cock. James gave him a confused look before Cristiano let out a deep breath. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to come any moment. There are a few things I have in mind that I want to do before blowing it all.” He smirked and licked his lips.

Cristiano switched positions and laid James completely on his back. He hovered over the boy and rubbed him through his black boxer briefs. Feeling a little overheated, Cristiano took his shirt off and James soon followed. Cristiano took a minute to admire the Colombian boy’s body. His skin was golden brown and covered in a thin layer of sweat. His tattoos made him seem older, but when Cristiano looked at James’ face, he was met was the sweet baby faced boy. “You’re beautiful.”

“Eres el mas guapo,” ( _You’re the most handsome_ ) James said between breaths. When he was in a state of mind like this, he often resorted back to his native tongue. Something about the Spanish came easier to him and made him feel more confident and in control. “Te quiero mucho . Por favor! ( _I want you a lot. Please!_ ) Crissssssss,” he whined.

Cristiano quickly lifted up James’ hips as he slid down his underwear. Cristiano eyed James’ cock with a lustful look in his eye. 

James saw him and moaned. “Eso no es lo que quiero ahora.” ( _That’s not what I want right now_ ) He leaned over and quickly rummaged through his drawer before bringing out a bottle of lube. He batted his eyelashes and wiggled his butt. “Mida.” ( _Look_ )

Cristiano grabbed the lube and quickly squirted the cold gel on his hands. “Are you ready?” He asked tenderly.

James nodded. “Sí.” ( _Yes_ )

Cristiano gave James a quick peck on the lips as he brought his hand to James’ entrance. The younger boy first jumped with the cold contact, but soon he was rutting against Cristiano’s fingers. Cristiano continued kissing him as he inserted a digit. James instantly squeezed around him, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay baby, it’s just me,” cooed Cristiano. With his free hand, he stroked the hair out of James’ face and lightly caressed his face. He felt the younger boy loosen up and ease into a state of comfort. Cristiano soon inserted another finger, quickly scissoring the Colombian boy. James soon began enjoying the feeling was soon begging for more.

“Uno mas, uno mas!” ( _One more, one more_ ) 

Always eager to please, Cristiano added another finger. He began fingering James faster and deeper. 

The Colombian was muttering whatever came to his head; the sensation of Cristiano’s fingers had him delirious. “¡Sí papi chulo, que es por lo que me gusta! Mmmm, me encanta la forma en que me siento.” ( _Yes daddy that's how I like it! Mmmm, love the way you make me feel._ Yes)

Cristiano grabbed his cock and lined it up with James’ entrance. He let the head rest between James’ cheeks. The younger boy began grinding against it desperately.

“Dámelo, dámelo,” ( _Give it to me, give it to me_ )

The Portuguese man allowed himself a moment to appreciate James begging for him before giving his boyfriend what he wanted. Cristiano pushed in with a deep, powerful thrust.

“Cojeme,” ( _Fuck me_ ) James cried out. “Seguir hacienda.” ( _Keep going_ )

Cristiano began thrusting at a rapid pace. James was so tight around him. All Cristiano could think about was coming. He wanted to keep fucking James nice and fast, but he felt like he was about to come. He looked at James and saw his rosy cheeks and him biting his lip. “You feel so good, goddamn baby,” he said between thrusts. “Always nice and tight.”

“Solo para ti, papi.” ( _Just for you daddy_ )

Cristiano began slamming into James. The need to come was overwhelming. He quickly grabbed James’ cock and began jerking him off hard and fast. The younger boy was moaning out, encouraging Cristiano to go faster. It didn’t take long before Cristiano felt precum on his fingers and lower stomach. 

“Estoy tan cerca.” ( _I’m so close_ )

Cristiano felt his balls smack against James’ ass. He was in as deep as he could possibly go, but that still didn’t feel enough. He wanted James to feel him everywhere. He took the hand that had been holding James’ hips down and quickly shoved his fingers in James’ mouth. The younger boy eagerly began sucking them. Cristiano’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he continued pounding into James. The younger boy soon came with a loud moan and a tremble.

Cristiano soon wrapped an around James’ chest and began fucking him like they had never fucked. It was rough, dirty, and raw, but somehow, it was tender and romantic. He gave one more final thrust before coming. 

Sticky and sweaty, Cristiano looked at James and was met with an adorning glare. He pulled out and laid next to James, completely out of breath.

James kissed his forehead and laid down on top of him. He rested his head against Cristiano’s chest and looked up at him. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

“What? No more Spanish?” He teased.

James buried his face in the older man’s chest. 

Cristiano smiled. “I’m just teasing baby. And there’s no need to thank me. That was a joint effort, literally.” James simply giggled. “I guess I should buy you things more often?”

“Cris!” James interjected, faking an offended face.

The older man just laughed. But he soon stopped and looked at James. “Do you hear that?” He asked.

Confused, James shook his head. He didn’t hear anything.

“It’s not raining or storming anymore.”

James took a moment and realized his boyfriend was right. The storm had passed within the time they had spent together. In a way, he felt like he had overcome his fears. Plus, if having sex with his boyfriend during every storm was a guarantee, then James would be okay with that. “I guess the storm ended, thankfully.”

Cristiano raised an eyebrow. “Babe, I’m about to become a meteorologist if that means that I can predict the weather and when we’re going to have sex.”

James grabbed a pillow and shoved it in Cristiano’s face. He could hear the muffled laughs behind the pillow. He removed it and kissed the older man. “You can have sex with me anytime you want, papi chulo.” He grabbed the bed’s cover and brought it over both their bodies and heads. He straddled Cristiano and kissed him. “Thank you for everything, I mean it.”

Cristiano waved his hand like it was nothing, but deep down, everything James said to him was something he took to the heart. 

They continued kissing before making love once more; both men wondering how they ended up in the love of their lives’ arms; deep in love and head over heels for each other.

\------

James rubbed his eyes and groggily blinked around. He felt alone in the bed and read the clock. It was 2:46 AM. Where could Cristiano be? Suddenly, James got a whiff coming from the kitchen and he felt his stomach rumble. He grabbed a shirt from his drawer and pulled it over his head. When he walked in the kitchen, he almost laughed.

Standing in front of the counter, Cristiano was wearing the same shirt as James. The two had bought matching jerseys of their favorite soccer team last summer when they went to Spain. The neon green was illuminated from the small kitchen night light. “Nice shirt,” the Colombian boy remarked.

Startled, Cristiano looked up and grinned. “Thanks. I got it on holiday with someone really special, you might know them.” He walked over to James and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned his forehead against the younger boy’s, having to slightly bend his knees to be the same height.

“Wow, they must be really lucky to have Cristiano Ronaldo be their boyfriend,” James played along. “And to have you in the kitchen at almost 3 AM fixing waffles, well, that’s even better. If I’m honest, I’m completely jealous of that person.”

“Shut up,” Cristiano mumbled. His lips were brushing James’ and he was about to kiss him, when the waffle maker went off. “That’s my cue, sorry babe,” he added when he heard James groan.

“Those better be some good waffles,” the black haired boy said. He sat on a stool at the counter and stretched out his legs. He suddenly got an idea and ran back in the bedroom. He came back in just seconds with his new Polaroid camera in his hand. “Let’s take a pic!” He exclaimed.

“Right now?” Cristiano asked. He had just taken the waffles out and was waiting for them to cool. “Does my hair look okay?”

James rolled his eyes. “You look perfect as always.” He jumped off the stool and walked over to his boyfriend. He flicked the kitchen light on. “Are you ready?”

Cristiano smoothed out his hair and blinked his eyes a few times. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

James felt the older man wrap his arm around his shoulder, so he did the same. With his free hand, he held the camera a little above their head and he quickly snapped a picture. Eager to see it, he waited for the little picture to come out. He shook it and smiled when he saw their picture coming to life.

“That’s pretty neat,” Cristiano admitted.

“Yeah, it’s incredible,” James replied softly. He looked down at the small Polaroid picture. Seeing how happy he looked along with Cristiano made his heart flutter. 

It was crazy to him how he could perfectly fit his whole world in the palm of his hand.

  
[](http://s469.photobucket.com/user/Panda_Girl/media/crr_zpsbuwfbqez.jpg.html)   


**Author's Note:**

> Their hair looks so good for it being 3 AM, ahaha


End file.
